Can I Play With Madness?
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: Angelina and Angelica are Los Angeles-based call-girls working the streets of southern Hollywood when they're called away by a mysterious stranger calling herself The Crow.  More Inside.  Angelina.L/OC, Raven/OC Mixed Worlds; TNA/WWE. AU


Can I Play With Madness?

Summary: Angelina and Angelica are Los Angeles-based call-girls working the streets of southern Hollywood when they're called away by a mysterious stranger calling herself The Crow. Her boss? Unknown. But what follows completely changes the hookers' lives forever. Angelina.L/OC, Raven/OC AU

Chapter One: Job Opportunities

Rain pelted down onto the streets as Angelica leaned against the street sign, her slick blonde hair pulled back in a high pony but falling out as droplets of rain cascaded against it. Angelina, her lover and co-worker, stood nearby, trying to coax someone into using their 'services' for the night. The young man, about twenty-eight, didn't seem interested and Angelina was getting annoyed. They hadn't had any business for the last 6 hours and both girls were getting antsy. This never happened.

"Sorry but you're not my type." The man smirked half-heartedly before turning and walking off, his dark trench-coat flicking droplets of water onto Angelina's pretty blonde hair. She turned around and stormed back over to Angelica, putting her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, dropping her head down. Angelica pat her hair and smiled, kissing Angelina's head.

The two young women stood in silence for a moment until the sound of a car parking behind them made them turn to face the street. A long blood-red limo had pulled up to the curb and the driver exited the front. Both girls watched in awe as the door was opened and a woman stepped out. She wore skin tight leather jeans, black army boots and a red boob tube. Around her neck was a black piece of ribbon with a butterfly on it, shining in the moonlight. Covering the lower half of her mouth was a black bandana. The tip of a scar poked out from under it, just below her nose but both girls didn't mention it at all. Her long black hair was tied up in two high pony-tails that hung down to her waist. She looked menacingly cute.

"Angelina and Angelica?" the woman asked and they nodded in unison, their arms still around each other. The woman smirked. "They call me The Crow. I could use your help with something. Please, follow me." The Crow gestured to the limo and stepped back inside. The hookers looked at each other before the same idea appeared in their heads; a limo meant this chick had money. They could handle that.

Stepping into the lavish limo, Angelica's eyes opened wide. The entire limo was decked in either red or black interior and looked stunning.

"So what can we do for you?" Angelina said, scooting closer to Crow. The older woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"The assignment isn't for you to fuck me, Angelina." Crow pushed a button on the console beside her and a compartment opened. Crow reached in and pulled out its contents; a manila folder. Flipping it open, she pulled out two identical images and handed them to the hookers. "This is Alberto Del Rio. He's a Mexican mob boss in the upper part of the city." She leaned back in her seat and smirked. "Your job is simple; seduce him." The image showed a man in a dark gold coloured suit, a smile on his face as he dined with someone. Clearly the image had been taken by a hidden camera.

"What's in it for us?" Angelica said, looking at the masked woman. Crow raised an eyebrow. "We better get paid pretty heavy for this."

"How does a half a million dollars sound?" Crow said and Angelica's eyes widened. Angelina giggled and leaned in towards Angelica.

"We should do it," she whispered and Angelica nodded slightly, looking at Crow. Crow showed signs of smirking.

"Each."

Both hookers' eyes dropped open as the limo pulled back to the curb. The door was opened by the driver again and the women stepped out, looking up at the biggest mansion they'd ever seen. Crow stepped out first and walked towards the large gate. It opened on her arrival and she walked up the huge path towards the house itself. Angelica and Angelina followed after her, almost matching her pace.

"You're welcome to stay here until you have made your decision. Just avoid my employer," Crow said as she led the women to their room. She leaned against the door as Angelina flopped down onto the pillow-infested bed, curling into the plush black covers. Angelica looked at Crow. Crow looked back. "Sweet dreams, ladies." And she shut the door behind her.

~X~

Crow entered the living quarters of Mark Calaway, commonly known on the streets as The Undertaker, and found him sitting at his desk, his most trusted employee, Scott 'Raven' Levy across from him. Crow stopped at the door way and waited for Mark to finish his conversation.

Mark didn't however. He looked behind Raven at Crow and gestured for her to sit down.

"I take it our new friends enjoyed the ride here?" he said casually, his voice not showing any sign of emotion. Crow nodded her head.

"Angelica seems to be the ring leader while Angelina is her little..." she paused, searching for the right word.

"Bitch," Raven said, finishing her sentence. Crow nodded in thanks and looked at Mark as he rose from the desk. Standing at a whopping 6"9 and weighing close to 300 pounds, the Undertaker was a mammoth of a man. Crow and Raven together still paled in comparison.

"Very well. Inform them of the specifics of their mission at breakfast tomorrow. Meanwhile, I have to go and see my wife." And he left the room without saying a word.

Raven reached over and rubbed Crow's gloved hand, pulling the Velcro from its place and rubbing at her scarred skin.

"Aliesha, please, take off the mask," he said, looking at his lover. She looked back and shook her head, shame crossing her eyes. Raven reached over and pulled the mask away before she could stop him. The lengthy scar that ran down her mouth made his heart break but it was one of the things that made her who she was. "Aliesha, my love, you're beautiful." He stood and she stood with him, burring her face in his chest.

"No I'm not," she sobbed, not caring that he'd used her real name twice. She was born Aliesha Grace Reaves but had taken the name Rouge, and then later Crow, when her parents were killed as a child. She didn't even know who this Aliesha person was, really. Only Scott knew the real Aliesha and that scared her and aroused her all at the same time.

Raven put a hand on the back of her head, leaning his cheek against it as his other arm wrapped around her.

"Del Rio will pay for what he did to you," he growled and kissed her head, feeling her nod against his chest. Raven's fingers curled within her hair as he held her close.

That bastard would pay.


End file.
